


Apologies

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks knows how to apologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Title:** Apologies  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks  
 **Prompt:** A Dragon Tattoo  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 439  
 **Warnings:** Smex.  
 **Summary:** Tonks knows how to apologise.  
 **A/N:** Originally written for Round 1, Challenge 3 of [](http://cw-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**cw_ldws**](http://cw-ldws.livejournal.com/) photo prompt of a redheaded man who has a tattoo on his shoulder with his eyes closed and a nude woman pressed against his back.

AND [ 3\. Warm Glow](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/177457.html) for [](http://16candles-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[**16candles_fics**](http://16candles-fics.livejournal.com/) ; [ 6\. Black Ink](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/19956.html) for [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[**rarepair_shorts**](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/)

Her breath blew teasingly over Charlie's shoulder. "Will you stop it? You know he's ticklish and you're going to make him mad." The dragon tattoo on his upper shoulder snorted angry puffs of smoke and turned away.

Tonks giggled as she pressed herself flat against Charlie's back drawing the sheet up around her waist as he punched his pillow and settled his face against it, eyes closed. "He is a persnickety little thing." She teased her finger over the dragon's spine and it blew fire at her offending finger. It was warm enough for Charlie to feel it, but not enough to burn either of them.

"I said stop. Last time you did that, he turned his face away and I was forced to walk around with a big tattooed dragon arse on my shoulder for days. The bloody thing refused to turn around. Talk about catching hell for that." His voice raised a full octave as he mimicked one of the other keepers. 'Oi, Weasley, nice Dragon bum you've got there.'

She couldn't resist teasing her tongue across the dragon's scales, causing it to flap its wings and send Charlie into a fit of unmanly giggles. "Stop! God, it tickles when he does that."

"I can't resist," she said. "He's so cute."

In a fluid movement, Charlie shifted, flipping her to her back and rolling atop her. "Since you have no control, I guess I'll have to do something to keep those hands of yours busy." His lips closed over her nipple as his hands tickled down her sides.

She giggled in response, squirming beneath him. "Now who's the ticklish one?" Charlie asked, digging his fingers into the tender spots above her hipbones.

"Stop! Charlie, stop. Gah!" She wiggled and kicked, but he held firm.

"I'll stop when you apologise to Little Charlie."

She knew he meant the tattoo, but the opportunity was one she could not pass up. She looked pointedly down at his cock and said, "I'm sorry, Little Charlie."

He gasped audibly. "We clearly need to get your eyes checked, you daft bird. That is not Little Charlie. Nothing little about that at all," he said, moving off of her and placing his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

She snorted at his wounded pride. "I'm sorry, Charlie," she said, voice lacking conviction as she crawled seductively toward him and grasped him at the base, teasing her tongue over his tip before taking him into her mouth.

"Tonks, you are ace at apologies," Charlie said with a sigh, closing his eyes as his face took on a look of pure bliss.

Fin.


End file.
